My Little Pony: The pony party
by JG-OCKIE
Summary: The 'mane 6' had a sleepover but Rainbow Dash finds out something bad!


THE PONY PARTY

Rainbow Dash dashed past pinkie pie and her cake box to Twilights house for a sleepover. All of the mane six were there, Pinkie Pie had just come in with her cake.

Rainbow Dash got board until it was dinner time, she said it was babyish to play hide and seek.

Pinkie Pie had brought a half ate desert, Apple Jack had brought some apple cider (much to Rainbow Dash's delight) and Twilight had brought some flower bread rolls and some old apple pie from the week before.

Varity ate very slowly and only ate half her bread roll, Apple Jack ate tons, about 6 apple pies and 7 bread rolls, Pinkie just ate the cake, Flutter Shy was scared to eat in case the others wanted it, Twilight ate 2 bread rolls and Rainbow Dash had 4 bread rolls and 3 apple pies.

Twilight filled all the glass' with apple cider as she trotted around the table, she sat down and before rainbow dash could drink it Twilight said…

"raise the glass to the princess"

The 6 all drunk it down in one breath, all expect flutter shy who did not touch it and Varity who drunk it slowly.

Rainbow was the first to finish, when she did she yelled…

"MORE! *URP*"

Rarity looked disgusted and almost screamed…

"YUCK, so uncouth"

Rainbow just replied saying…

"Who cares, anyway I WANT MORE!"

Twilight took her glass and went to refill it and said to Rainbow Dash…

"Hold your hooves!"

Apple Jack spilt her drink everywhere and Varity got IT ON HER NEW DRESS!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" SHE SCREAMED.

Apple Jack replied to her scream by saying sorry but that was not enough…

By that time Rainbow had starting drinking her second drink, but she stopped when Flutter Shy started crying as she had hurt her years after hearing Varity's scream.

Pinkie Pie was sleeping like a baby next to Flutter Shy, Twilight woke Pinkie up and took Flutter shy and pinkie pie up to lay in their sleeping bags.

"Well she's scared *URP*" Said Rainbow Dash

Varity shook her head in disgust and replied to Rainbow Dash by saying…

"EW! That is gross."

Rainbow Dash was cross and replied back saying…

"You are nowhere near finishing your first glass and I'm ready for my third! That totally proves I'm better."

Apple Jack started to get annoyed about the argument going on next to her so she broke up the fight and made them both sit quietly for a few minutes.

In the bedroom later on…

Apple Jack was talking to Rainbow Dash, then the two agreed to an arm wrestle…

Rainbow dash said to apple jack…

"I'm gonna win ya know!"

Then Dash kicked Apple Jack in the leg and won but all of Apple Jacks words of dash cheating led Varity to be woken up. She was not happy!

Varity turned to the two and said…

"I AM TRYING TO GET TO SLEEP! SO PLEASE DO NOT *URP* talk…Pardon"

The two started laughing so rapidly that the other 3 woke up,

The two told the rest until Pinkie was almost crying with laughter!

Varity was very sad and embarrassed but Apple Jack comforted her after all her mocking.

At midnight the whole house was woken up. They had a great night and enjoyed every moment of it, Rainbow enjoyed the cider the most of all and had a great time.

In the morning the 6 were very tired and went to sleep at the kitchen table when eating their breakfast…

Rainbow was the first to wake up and she let out a huge yawn, that woke Varity who was still cross at Rainbow but she decided she would let it go.

But a 'monster like' scream woke the other 4 up, it was Rainbow Dash, Varity saw it all but could not understand why she was crying. Twilight rushed over to Rainbow to see if she was alright, Twilight tried asking but there was no reply. Whilst, Flutter Shy was so scared by the scream she ran away screaming but Pinkie Pie thought it was a game so she followed her.

Apple Jack went to calm Flutter Shy down but it did not work, Rainbow Dash at last spoke she whispered very quietly in a soft voice

"A WONDERBOLT WAS OUT THERE TAKING PHOTOS OF ME YAWNING, my idol has totally ruined me"

Pinkie Pie had calmed down and had gone into the kitchen to Rainbow Dash but Apple Jack was still convincing Flutter Shy to move (she would not budge)

Rainbow thought that the wonderbolt might not show it to anyone but then bad thoughts came into her head and she thought she might never be a WONDERBOLT!

NEXT CHAPTER: RAINBOW DASH IS RUINED?


End file.
